


Apologize

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Abusive Myra Kaspbrak, Choking, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Gen, Hospitals, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, argue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie has a fight with Myra Kaspbrak while in the hospital.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 75





	Apologize

“I’m not going to apologize for this. Not anymore!” Richie angrily gritted his teeth at Myra. Standing in the hallways of the hospital, eyes were on them at all times, keeping guard of the heated argument happening right outside of one of the rooms.

“I know what’s best for him! I am his wife! You can’t just take control like that!” Myra confronted him. For such a stout woman she did not let the vast height difference get in the way. She knew how to stand her ground. “He is coming home with me!”

The situation was all because Eddie needed help holding his cup of water. Myra insisted that Eddie take the pills he did not want to take. Fumbling between making WEddue swallow or spit the pills out, he choked. Luckily, the doctors prevented it but needed to check on Eddie’s vitals anyway, thus kicking Richie ad Myra out of the room.

“You act like he’s such a baby!” Richie spat.

“He’s fragile!”

“No, he’s isn’t!”

Myra glared at him. “This is all your fault, what happened to him! Were you the one who called him!”

Richie shook his head. “No, it wasn’t me.”

Myra’s face darkened, her nose turning up, wrinkling her forehead. It was a turnoff for sure. What could Eddie see in this woman? That’s right. His mother.

“Once he is strong enough I am taking him home!” She told him, a matter of factly.

Richie felt his heart sting. He couldn’t stand the thought about Eddie leaving him… again. Would they all forget again, just like before? No, he didn’t want that. He only wanted Eddie to come home with him so he could have a better life. And be with him. Now that he thought about his idea, was it selfish?

“Maybe it’s time that you went along with your own life and let us be,” Myra suggested coldly. “You’re only muddling Eddie’s mind and he doesn’t need that! He knows its stupid to live his own fantasies.”

Meeting eyes with a doctor who walked right through the warpath, Richie could tell what evil plan he wanted to do to Myra. He couldn’t. And he would never hit a woman, to begin with. That was what his own mother warned him. And that was an important lesson.

Pointing his finger near her, Richie stung his words against her throat. “I don’t think you realize how lucky you are to be with a man like this! You let him believe he was weak and is anything but. If you can’t see how lucky you are, then you don’t deserve to be married at all!”

Myra’s eyes bulged, angry. “You have quite some mouth to talk to me like that!”

Knowing that he wasn’t going to get through to this woman, Richie marched off to take a breather. All he wanted was for Eddie to be happy, something he clearly hadn’t felt in years.


End file.
